Una ultima vez
by LostAraLu
Summary: Tal vez es tiempo de que JJ descubra de que se tratan los términos Love & Life, pero antes de eso, hay algo que tiene que hacer una ultima vez.


_**Yuri! On Ice** es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo._

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

* * *

A su alrededor las cosas se mueven en cámara lenta, mientras la frustración se acumula en su pecho. El tiempo sigue avanzando después de todo no tiene piedad de nadie. La gente a su alrededor habla, murmura, y de vez en cuando dirige la mirada hacia su persona. Un espejismo traicionero haciendo presión en su cabeza.

Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una multitud traicionera, aunque no estén realmente hablando mal de él, dentro de sí siente que solo ha podido decepcionarlos. Suspira, levantándose con lentitud y respirando para ganar aliento, antes de sonreír una vez más al público y hacer su típica pose en busca de devolver el ánimo.

Mas una vez que cruza el umbral que lo separa de la vista de la gente, se disculpa con sus padres, necesita estar solo. En esta ocasión no ha tenido mala puntuación, no, ni siquiera ha flaqueado en su actuación. Simplemente no está contento, está cansado, y su ánimo no logra subir por más que él piense que todo ha estado bien.

Hace meses que viene pensando en que las cosas no han salido del todo como ha querido, tiene la fama y el apoyo de muchas personas detrás de él, pero lo que al principio representaba un sueño hecho realidad ha terminado como una presión más sobre sus hombros. Queda únicamente un día de competencia, y está cerca de ganarse de manera limpia su lugar en el GPF. Pero no hay esa emoción dentro de sí, esas magnificas ganas de correr y decirle al mundo que ha triunfado nuevamente no están ahí.

Se deshace de su ropa en silencio, cambiándose lentamente. Puede escuchar voces a lo lejos, como varios competidores acuerdan el salir a cenar, etc. Hace un tiempo atrás podría sentirse rechazado de no ser invitado, antes de eso podría sentirse dichoso de no necesitarlo, ahora a pesar de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de uno que otro personaje que cruza los pasillos, solo puede sentir alivio de que su presencia no sea solicitada.

Se acomoda la chaqueta antes de salir, y coloca los lentes sobre su cabeza, recordando de manera divertida como es que tiempo atrás alguien le dijo que solo la gente basura utilizaba así ese accesorio.

Los ojos verdes que le miraban con furia, y el tono de su voz. Se ríe de forma baja, y toma su maleta para retirarse.

En el camino de nuevo se encuentra con sus padres, quienes le invitan a cenar juntos, y les sonríe, buscando darles un consuelo. Porque como es más que obvio él no puede engañarlos sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

― Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. ― Su padre palmea su espalda en busca de darle el mensaje de que no está solo.

Y finalmente lo ven partir en un taxi rumbo al hotel.

La vista de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla le resultaba hermosa, después de todo Barcelona le trae demasiados recuerdos, tiempo atrás las mismas calles habían sido el inicio de algo que tomó mucho tiempo para dar los frutos correctos pero que a final de cuentas había resultado con él regresando a la ciudad y con las mimas calles decoradas con pequeñas luces amarillas que hacían del ambiente algo perfecto, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a le persona más importante de su vida.

El encargado del hotel le recibió con una sonrisa, felicitándolo por su desempeño durante la competencia. De nuevo regaló una de las muchas sonrisas falsas que abundaban en su vida, agradeció y suspiró aliviado cuando las puertas del el elevador se cerraron cortando toda interacción con el ajetreado mar de personas presentes en la recepción.

La calma le invadió al reconocer el pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación, la vista panorámica desde el ventanal del pasillo de nuevo traía recuerdos a su mente.

"Me siento como Viktor"

La idea se le hizo graciosa, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada, y es que el patinador mayor le había contado como es que se sentía aquella vez que había terminado yendo a Japón.

Love & Life.

Eran los términos perfectos con los que Vitya Nikiforov había definido lo que necesitaba recobrar después de mucho tiempo.

Tal vez e también necesitara un descanso.

Había sido ambicioso hasta el último momento, pero tal vez era hora de dejarlo atrás para enfocarse en otras cosas. No precisamente de dejar el patinaje, sino de buscar otros enfoques y disfrutar un poco más de ello.

Una pequeña risa proveniente de un lugar desconocido lo desconcertó al abrir la puerta, para él eso había venido desde dentro. Miró nuevamente el número marcado y efectivamente era el suyo. Además de que seguramente esa llave no abriría otra puerta.

Al entrar las luces apagadas le daban un tinte más siniestro a la situación, de nuevo otra pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de un pequeño que para JJ no debía estar ahí. Sin embargo caminó dentro del cuarto, hasta poder encender la luz y encontrarse con los pequeños ojos azules que le miraban desde detrás de un sofá y se esconden de un momento a otro.

― Oh, no puede ser.

De nuevo las risas se escucharon, mientras alguien hacia "shh" para evitar que los pequeños niños delataran su posición.

― Vaya, parece que en este hotel hay duendes.

Da una que otra vuelta en el cuarto, fingiendo buscar por otros lados, de paso mirando en la basura las envolturas de algunas chucherías puestas con prisa ahí, así como cosas mal acomodadas buscando pasar desapercibidas en la habitación.

― Me pregunto dónde se esconderán. Tal vez aquí ― mira detrás de una lámpara, escuchando de nuevo pequeñas risas ― o aquí ― se acerca un poco más mirando debajo del mueble ― o quizá… ¿aquí?

Los gritos no se hacen esperar por parte de los dos pequeños niños al ver a su padre aparecer frente a ellos, seguido de sus risas, Jean los toma en brazos fácilmente compartiendo sus sonrisas más hermosas con ellos.

Sus sonrisas reales.

― Miren nada más, unos duendecillos. ― Mira de nuevo hacia abajo, a quien se ríe de igual manera ante la imagen de su esposo con sus hijos ― Vaya, y los acompaña un hada.

Yuri Plisetsky le mira con el ceño fruncido de un momento a otro desde abajo, para luego volver a reír y asestarle un pequeño golpe en la pierna, antes de levantarse. Jean pone a los niños de nuevo en el piso, y estos corren de junto a Yuri quien les hace señas con los dedos, 1, 2,3.

― ¡Sorpresa!

Alex y Milenka son la viva imagen de Yuri con un toque de él, sus dos pequeños soles que le recuerdan porque es que sigue adelante. Detrás de ellos, la persona más importante de su vida.

Esa por la que hizo muchos cambios en ella de los que no se arrepentiría.

― Vinimos a ver a papá para animarle a llegar a la final, después de todo, los pequeños quieren vernos en el podio una vez más.

Jean se ríe, antes de asentir prometiéndoles a sus hijos que lo harán, por una última vez lo harán.

…

Los niños se duermen ligeramente más tarde, dejando a los mayores en un sofá compartiendo tiempo juntos, mientras JJ deja pequeños besos sobre la cabeza de Yuri, esté se mantiene regocijado en su pecho.

― ¿Será la última vez? Es mi momento, para disfrutar de esto. "Love and Life".

Jean asiente, tranquilo, con Yuri no guarda secretos.

― Ya veo.

Jean toma su mentón, levantándole la mirada y obligándolo a encontrarse con la suya, antes de besarlo con delicadeza.

― Compartamos el podio una última vez, Yuri-Chan.

* * *

Tarde como siempre, pero aquí esta uvu

¿Qué les digo, empezó como JJBella y lo terminé Pliroy, pero, no me arrepiento de nada xD


End file.
